Es Difícil de Olvidar
by AndyHarunita16
Summary: Soy un estúpido por decirte que eres "Molesta". Quiero borrar mi alma cobarde, ya no soy un niño, así que no debo tener miedo de lo que me puedas decir. Es solo un beso ¿Qué puede pasar?


Hola ;D.

El día de hoy, traigo un nuevo finc, espero que les guste

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**LA CANCIÓN AL IGUAL QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**LA CANCIÓN ES DE UNO DE MIS GRUPOS FAVORITOS, ES DE SPYAIR Y EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCIÓN ES LAST MOMENT, RECOMIENDO QUE LA ESCUCHEN.**

Es difícil olvidar, lo he dicho millones de veces, lo sé, pero jamás me cansare de decirlo

Lo que empezó como un juego sin sentido, término siendo mi perdición y todo por un beso.

_**En tu vida ¿Cómo qué clase de persona me ves? Tomados de la mano y hablando de nuestro sueño, incluso si el sólo mientras yo estoy durmiendo, yo quiero ser tu futuro**_

**FLASHBACK**

Desde el principio supe que había algo mal, lo sabía, pero el tonto de Midorikawa insistía e insistía.

-Por tercera vez, ¡NO¡-grite desesperado.

-¿Por qué no Goenji? Es solo un beso ¡SOLO UNO!

-Porque no lo pienso hacer, es ridículo.

-Haber dime algo

-¿Qué?

-No quieres besar a Haruna ¿Por qué te da miedo Kidou?

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que sucede es que yo no quiero besarla

-Solo dale un beso…-iba a protestar pero continuo hablando-en la mejilla

_Si no aceptaba me iba a seguir molestando_

-De acuerdo

…

No recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos tan rápido pero en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba a lado de Haruna.

-Hola Goenji-sonrió y por un momento sentí algo extraño en mi estomago

-H-hola Haruna

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-No, nada solo que el tonto de Midorikawa me estaba molestando y pues me trajo hasta para hacer algo

-Cada cosa que Mido-kun hace- volvió a sonreír y se quedó mirando el cielo.

Me acerque poco a poco a su mejilla para depositarle un beso, y sin darme cuenta en que momento ella se volteó, yo ya la había besado en los labios.

Me paralice, pero no paré, me empezaban a gustar sus labios, tenían un dulce sabor a chocolate y me gustaba tenerla abrazada a mí, completamente a mi cuerpo.

-Haruna-susurre en medio de nuestro beso al ver que me correspondía

-Goenji-kun

No tenía pensado soltarla hasta que sentí como alguien me golpeaba la espalda con un balón.

-GOENJI

"Rayos"

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Haruna?

-Nada que te importe Fubuki

-Yo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces le di la espalda y me fui.

_**Últimamente hay algo mal en mi corazón, estoy cansado de culparte a pesar de que no tenga una razón y que sorprendido salí corriendo y parece como si yo siempre te pidiera disculpas**_

Desde aquel día me dedique a ignorar a Haruna, ya llevaba un mes ignorándola.

Comencé a salir con muchas chicas, pero "maldición", ninguna tenía el sabor de Haruna y eso me molestaba.

Pero no solo eso me molestaba, NO, el estúpido de Fubuki se la pasaba todo el día pegadito a ella, susurrándole quien sabe al oído y haciéndola sonreír o hasta sonrojar.

-Maldito-susurre y lo sentí sonreír.

Se paró de la banca y se acercó a donde estaba Haruna.

-Haruna- la llamo y ella volteo.

Recuerdo la cara de todos al ver como Fubuki la besaba y lo peor fue cuando ella estaba a punto de corresponderle.

Me enoje.

Camine rápidamente hacia ellos y por instituto golpee la cara de Fubuki.

-Fubuki-dijo ella y se agacho pero yo la tome de la cintura y comencé a caminar

-Goenji déjame.

-No

-Goenji le has golpeado la cara y está sangrando

-No me importa

-Goenji, déjame ir con el

Eso me dolió y me molesto

-NO-grite y ella comenzó a temblar

-DEJAME-grito y comenzó a moverse

La tire no tan delicadamente al suelo y me posicione encima de ella.

-No-volví a contestar

-Goenji, déjame

-No quiero

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se me pega la gana-respondí y ella comenzó a moverse más

-Déjame bruto-contesto enojada- ¿No ves que me necesita?

-No me importa, no te dejaré que vayas con él, ¿ESCUCHASTE?-grite y ella se me quedo viendo feo

-QUITATE DE MI-grito

-NO

-SHUYA GOENJI DEJAME

-No

-¿Por qué?

Me estaba haciendo enojar, ¿Cómo era que quería estar con ese tarado?

-PORQUE ERES MIA, ERES SOLAMENTE MIA.-grite y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida

Me paralice mentalmente, solo deje que mi cuerpo actuara por sí mismo, me quite de ella y me fui corriendo.

_**Los días se repiten y es la única disminución, sé que debería "Solo convertirme en un Adulto "pero no sé como**_

Tras haberle roto la nariz a Fubuki fui expulsado 3 días, pero aun así seguía saliendo con muchas chicas.

-Lo siento pero yo no te amo

-P-pero yo

-Lo siento

-Yo pensé que tú me amabas

Y ahí va de nuevo la misma frase que suelo decir

-No pude enamorarme de ti-conteste y ella se fue corriendo llorando

-Parece que el gran Goleador de Fuego se ha convertido en todo un Play-boy

-No molestes Midorikawa

-suspiro-Sabes que esta es la chica numero 15 ¿Cierto?

-Perdí la cuenta desde la quinta

-Goenji-me llamo y lo mire

-¿Qué?

-Deja de actuar como un niño y comienza a actuar como un hombre

-Si

-No digas si

-¿Qué digo?

-Eres un imbécil Goenji

Lo iba a callar pero tenía razón

Soy un imbécil inmaduro celoso.

-AHHHH-me queje y después grite- SOY UN IMBÉCIL.

_**En tu vida ¿Cómo qué clase de persona me ves? Tomados de la mano y hablando de nuestro sueño, incluso si es sólo mientras yo estoy durmiendo, yo quiero ser tu futuro**_

-Tiene razón, soy un imbécil-pensé y mire a Haruna la cual se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de la familia Kidou.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kidou?

-Pues la verdad-lo mire con interés- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste el Play-boy de la escuela?

-Suspire y mi vista se posó en Haruna- Desde que ella apareció en mi vida.-miro a su hermana y sonrió

-¿Sabes?-lo mire- No estaría tan mal tener al goleador estrella como cuñado-sonreí- aunque claro que no te salvarías de unos cuantos balonazos, por cada vez que la hagas sufrir-reí un poco.

-Eso es lo que no quiero hacer-volví a mirarla

-Entonces conquístala

Me quede pensando un momento

-Ven-me llamo Kidou-Vamos a entrenar un rato-asentí con la cabeza y comencé a pararme- ¿No piensas darle su beso de buenas noches?-hablo irónicamente

-¿Me lo permite?

-Por supuesto que…-pauso- No

-sonreí-De acuerdo, vayamos a entrenar

Kidou asintió y se adelantó.

-Haruna-susurre y me hinque a un lado del sillón para besarle la mejilla-Descansa mi princesa

Me quede satisfecho al ver que en sus sueños sonreía

_**Si yo no estuviera constantemente preocupado por ti entonces yo nunca sería capaz de decirte lo que quiero decir.**_

Pasaron dos meses desde que me había besado con Haruna, todo seguía igual, yo ignorando a Haruna y de vez en cuando Kidou estaba probando sus técnicas con Fubuki.

-ALEJATE DE ELLA-grito Kidou haciendo el Pingüino Imperial

Sonreí satisfecho al ver a Fubuki tirado en el piso.

-HERMANO-gritaba Haruna molesta pero a la vez contenta

-Me contralare para la otra-dijo y se fue a practicar un poco más.

Todos se fueron a practicar mientras que yo me quedaba en la banca reposando un rato hasta que un grito me hizo saltar.

-UN GRILLO-gritaron y se escucharon como caían las cosas de la bodega

Por curiosidad me acerque a ver de quien era ese grito y para mi sorpresa fue de Haruna.

-¿Haruna?-pregunte al verla tirada en el suelo con una que otra playera del equipo sobre la cabeza

-G-Goenji-me miro nerviosa y pude observar que traía en su cabeza mi playera, no pude evitar sonreír- ¿D-de que te ríes?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido

-De ti-conteste y ella se molesto

-No es bueno que te rías de las personas-contesto y su mirada se posó en el grillo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella-U-UN G-GRILLO

-¿He?-mire al grillo y este salto a la cabeza de Haruna

-UN GRILLO- grito desesperada y corrió a abrazarme

-¿H-Haruna?-pregunte pero ella no decía nada, solamente hundió más su cabeza a mi pecho, la abracé-Descuida, yo te protegeré de la fuerza maligna del grillo

-Cállate Shuya-susurro y yo la abracé mas

_**Soy un estúpido por decirte que eres "Molesta". Quiero borrar mi alma cobarde, ya no soy un niño, así que no debo tener miedo de lo que me puedas decir**_

Acababa de finalizar el entrenamiento y con ello todos estábamos tirados en el pasto, bueno casi todos, yo estaba terminando con otra chica.

-P-pero ¿Por qué?

-No logre enamorarme- he ahí la misma frase que había dicho desde que me volví el Play-Boy de Raimon.

-PERO YO TE AMO SHUYA GOENJI-grito la chica y se fue corriendo

-Ufff-suspire y me tumbe al pasto para mirar el atardecer

-¿Sabes?, deberíamos de salir alguna vez-escuche una voz

-Midorikawa no Jod…a-me gire y pude observar a Haruna

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-No importa-conteste y le hice una seña para que tomara asiento a un lado de mi

-En verdad lo siento por decir eso pero…

-Ya no digas más Haruna, no seas molesta-dije y ella frunció el ceño

-¿Entonces soy molesta?

-Si-conteste como si nada y me tire de nuevo al pasto

-Idiota-dijo y se paro

-¿Qué dije?-pregunte al ver que comenzaba a irse

-Lo siento, ya no te molestare.

Entonces comprendí que la había lastimado, de nuevo, vaya que novedad.

-Haruna-susurre y baje la mirada-Soy un completo imbécil, lo siento, pero tengo miedo de que no me aceptes, por eso sigo con esta faceta de cobarde pero por más que intento borrar mi alma de cobarde no puedo, ya no soy un niño, pero temo la respuesta que me darás.

_**En tu vida ¿Cómo qué clase de persona me ves? Tomados de la mano y hablando de nuestro sueño, incluso si es sólo mientras yo estoy durmiendo, yo quiero ser un fragmento de ti**_

Era la cuarta hora de clase.

Todos mis compañeros estaban preocupados por los Teoremas que explicaba el profesor de algebra, yo solamente miraba despreocupado la ventana, hasta que vi como Haruna camina sonriente al lado de Fubuki, fruncí el ceño.

-Idiota-murmure y seguía mirando

No se por cuánto tiempo me quede mirando la ventana pero en cuanto desperté puede observar que ya estaba en la sexta hora de clases, y lo peor de todo es que el tarado de Fubuki estaba abrazando a Haruna.

-Estúpido-me moleste y pedí permiso para ir al "baño"

"_Cuando te vea Fubuki, prometo que te romperé la cara"_

Llegue a donde había visto a Haruna y la observe sentada en una banca con mi playera en mis manos.

-¿Haruna?

-Goenji-contesto sorprendida y se puso de pie-Yo… puedo explicarlo

-Mi playera-la mire y observe que estaba sonrojada

-Yo…yo-se sonrojo más y me dio mi playera para después irse corriendo

-Haruna-sonreí y olí mi playera, ahora olía a ella

_**Dejarme en paz me hizo sentir solo y tengo miedo porque dicen que esto es normal y no me gusta, ya que no puedo conseguir un equilibrio me desmorono**_

No sé bien que paso, pero por lo que me dijeron, una chica con la que anduve fue con Haruna y la comenzó a amenazar, eso me hizo molestar, pero lo peor de todo fue que Haruna me dejo de hablar y cada día me ignoraba.

-Haruna-grite al verla caminar pero ella siguió caminando, eso me molesto-HARUNA OTONASHI-grite más fuerte y vi cómo se tensaba

Susurro algo y comenzó a correr.

-HARUNA-la seguí, y en poco tiempo logré detenerla jalándola de la muñeca.

-Goenji-murmuro

-Hola-sonreí y ella bajo la mirada- Es mal educado que no saludes-dije y ella bajo más la mirada.

-Hola

-¿Por qué estás tan sola?

-En realidad vengo con Fubuki-contesto y eso me hizo enojar más

-HAHAHA-conteste y por puro instinto la acorrale entre la pared- ¿Por qué estas con él?

-P-porque él y yo somos-me tense y apreté su mano-G-Goenji me duele

-¿Tú y él son?

-No es eso-se sonrojo y yo me sentí aliviado- Goenji mi mano-dijo y yo mire que la tenía atrapada

-sonreí y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos- ¿Te molesta?

-N-no

-Pues a mí tampoco-sonreí y la pegue más a la pared, para después robarle un beso, que esperaba con muchas ansias.

-Haruna-susurre

-Goenji-susurro y apretó más mi mano, provocando que yo sonriera

_**¿Me pregunto si vas a ser muy importante en mi fututo? A pesar de que te hice daño y aún no está bien quiero ir a la mañana siguiente**_

Bese a Haruna y no quería parar, tampoco fuese que lo haría.

Rodee su cintura y ella mi cuello.

-Haruna-susurre de nuevo y ella me abrazo más

-Te quiero-susurro

Dos palabras y logro alegrarme el día

-Y yo a ti.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

_**En tu vida ¿Cómo qué clase de persona me ves? Tomados de la mano y hablando de nuestro sueño, incluso si es sólo mientras yo estoy durmiendo, yo quiero ser uno contigo**_

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquel día, pero me alegra saber que ahora la mujer a quien yo amo está conmigo y lo seguirá haciendo porque ella es solo mía.

-Hola Señor Otonashi-sonrió y me beso

-Hola Señora Shuya-le devolví el beso y la abrace

Ahora sí, nadie lograría quitarme a MI esposa, porque ella es mía y yo soy solamente suyo


End file.
